New Tricks And Treats
by Kankurolover88
Summary: Haku is celebrating his 18th birthday and Zabuza has some interresting ideas for presents...find out more!


Zabuza and Haku have been together for a long time. Their relationship grew from friends to true love. They love each other very much and always wanted to be with one another but now…since they've went the "whole way" their sex life went down the drain. It was now predictable and just another thing to be done. Zabuza wanted to spice it up because he is still deeply in love with Haku and doesn't want sex to ruin what they have.

One day as Haku was out for his walk Zabuza ran to a store for a birthday gift for him. It was Haku's 18th. Zabuza wanted it to be special. He got to the store and found nothing but then he saw another store a sex store, interested and curious Zabuza went in. Twenty minutes later Zabuza finally came out the store, with a few bags in his hands.

He walked back home with a giant smile on his face and a evil look in his eyes.

"I'm back…"

"Oh…Had a good walk Haku?" Zabuza asked as he made supper for them.

"Yeah…it was so warm out side…so what did you do when I was gone?"

"Nothing really….just ran to the store."

"For what?" Haku asked as he wrapped his arms around Zabuza.

"Never mind, you'll find out…soon."

"OK…I missed you…"

"I missed you too."

Haku closed his arms tighter around Zabuza, making Zabuza stop cooking. He turned and looked at Haku, his eyes were so innocent and yet so sexy.

"Kiss me…"

"With pleasure." Zabuza said, Haku knew it was an offer that Zabuza couldn't refuse.

They kissed as Haku pushed Zabuza's body rapidly against the counter. As the hands started to wonder and the clothes began to raise, the smoke alarm went off….

"Shit!" Zabuza said…not about the food burning oh no, about it ruining a perfect moment.

"Silly Zabuza." Haku laughed as he walked into the living, taking a seat and flipping threw the channels.

A silence then grew. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a normal silence, something that Zabuza and Haku always shared.

"Supper will be done in 5 ok?"

"Sounds great Zabuza."

They ate supper with a light conversation. After supper it was about 7:00, they cuddled on the couch as they watched T.V.

"So what did you buy me? Haku asked.

Zabuza in shock and not wanting to ruin the surprise, he looked at Haku and laughed.

"Nothing…"

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't buy me anything, it's my birthday tomorrow, and you didn't buy me anything?"

"Of course I bought you something, I'm just not telling you what I bought." Zabuza said as he bite his lip thinking about the gift.

"What…?"

"What?"

"Why are you biting your lip Zabuza?"

"Cause I'm thinking about your gift…it's hot!" Zabuza said as he got up and walked over to get a glass of water.

"Zabuza, please tell me….PLEASE!"

"No you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Fine!"

The night went on not talking about Haku's birthday gifts again. It was the end of it, Haku would just have to wait till tomorrow to see it. It was about 11:45 when the two lovers went to bed, they didn't sleep, sleep, they were talking about the future and things along those lines. Haku then looked at the clock and then wrapped his arms around Zabuza.

"Happy 18th to me…."

"Oh…yeah it is….Happy Birthday Sexy!"

"Thanks…do I get a birthday kiss?" Haku asked boyishly.

"Of course…"

Zabuza turned over facing Haku and kissed him not innocently but with lots and lots of passion.

"Wow…what a kiss."

"Yeah…your lips got me…"

"Yeah?…I'm so… right now!" Haku said as he bite his lip and ran his hands down Zabuza's chest.

"Haku, I want you right now…"

"I want you too."

Zabuza kissed Haku one more but then stopped and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haku asked, confused.

"Well…I know how we can make this night a great night."

"How?"

"With the gift I bought you."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to open it now?"

"OF COURSE!" Haku yelled as he threw his arms rapidly around Zabuza's neck.

"OK…I'll be right back I'll go get the gifts…"

"Gifts?"

"Yes…gifts…" Zabuza said as he walked out the room.

Haku in the room confused and anxious. Haku heard the fridge door open then close, he heard bags rattling. Then finally Zabuza walked back into the room. He was carrying a few bags. He placed the bags on the bed and then nodded for Haku to open them.

Haku opened the card first, it was a sweet card, and it was signed with xxx's and ooo's Love Zabuza….romantic! The first bag he opened as filled with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"What's this for?" Haku asked, giving Zabuza a sly look.

"You'll see." Zabuza answered with a grin.

Haku placed the strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the night table and then opened the next bag.

In the next bag their was a blind fold, a pair of handcuffs, the keys and two long feathers. Haku then realised what all this stuff was, he was so happy, he couldn't wait to play with Zabuza.

"Well I wonder what is in the next bag?"

"…don't know." Zabuza answered.

Haku opened the final bag, it was more full then the other ones. Their were many pairs of man thongs….

"So we can model for each other?"

"You know it Sexy!" Zabuza said with a wink.

Haku continued to take the stuff out, their was a wipe, a leach and a collar…(LOL). Haku looked at all the stuff as it was all spread out on the bed. He examined everything carefully then finally looked at Zabuza with nothing else then a giant smile.

"I LOVE IT!" Haku said happily. "Come here…" Haku said as he got on his knees on the bed and crawled towards Zabuza.

Zabuza smiled and then came closer to Haku's touch. As soon as Zabuza was closer to Haku, Haku took Zabuza's hand into his and kissed him sweetly. Then Haku grabbed Zabuza's ass and puled him closer so that they could more intimately. Zabuza's hands went down Haku's back slowly and then up again once hitting Haku's lower back. Zabuza started to push Haku down on the bed gently with passion. That kiss never stopping.

"Wait…!" Haku said as he giggled a bit.

"What?" Zabuza said a bit confused.

Haku pulled the leach from behind his back…They both giggled then started to make out again. Zabuza's body was pressed firmly against Haku's. The closeness that they shared was magical. Haku stroked his hands down Zabuza's spin, tracing each bump, each bone. As his hands reached the bottom he flirtatiously lifted up Zabuza's shirt and then gradually took it off. Calmly not rushing, wanting this night to last forever or as long as possible. Zabuza's head pulled back for a brief minute for the shirt to come off completely but then as soon as the shirt was off he was back at Haku's lips.

Haku's hands tenderly sliding down Zabuza's naked back. Zabuza pulled off his head band and then took off Haku's. Once that both ninjas were head band free, Zabuza's fingers loosened Haku's pyjama shirt. Button after button. Once all the buttons were undone Zabuza opened up his shirt slowly and kissed all down his chest.

They both sat up and Zabuza took a strawberry and covered in whipped cream and feed it to Haku. Haku placed the whole strawberry in his mouth and almost sucked all the cream off of Zabuza's fingers. Zabuza closed his eyes and then waited. They fed each other all the strawberries and whipped cream one after another…

"Lay down!" Zabuza said "…that was an order.." he winked.

"Yes SIR!" Haku said as he did what his lover said.

Zabuza pulled Haku's shirt open and took the chocolate syrup and poured it on his chest. Over his pure chest on his perfect nipples. Zabuza licked his lips aggressively and then placed his head at the bottom of his chest and licked his way up. His tongue so smooth against Haku's skin making him let out a moan or two. Zabuza then arrived at the nipples. He sucked the syrup off them gently rubbing his tongue on the tips. Haku moaned a bit louder.

After that Haku's chest was all cleaned up they both took a pair of underwear and hide from each other, they wanted to surprise each other.

"Are you ready birthday boy?"

"Oh yes, come out sexy I want to see your sexy ass…" Haku said as he hide under the blankets.

Zabuza came out with a smile and a pair of red undies. He strutted around and shook his ass in front of Haku. Haku reached out his hand to get a feel. Zabuza then turned around to hide so that Haku could model for him. Zabuza sat in the bed with his eyes covered as Haku ran out the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Haku I was born ready. Come on out hot stuff. Shake your ass for me." Zabuza said as he laid back in bed about to enjoy the show.

Haku came out in zebra pattern undies. He walked out like a real male model then did a few turns. As his butt faced Zabuza he shook it, Zabuza's eye popped out of his head. He placed his hands over his member and smiled at Haku.

"Am I that good?" Haku laughed not expecting an answer cause he knew he was to Zabuza.

Zabuza got up and pushed Haku on the bed, on his stomach and then hand cuffed him to the top of the bed. Zabuza kissed all down Haku's back and then as he kissed his ass he pulled down the undies.

"What are you gonna do now big boy?" Haku asked in a longing voice.

"What and you will see."

"Mmm I can't wait I want you now…"

"You want me…look at me believe me I want you too, it's hard on me all I want to do is…well you know.

"Mmm yeah I know. We don't have to use all the "toys" tonight!" Haku said as he was so horny.

"I don't think I could use all the "toys" tonight I want you to bad, but I want to do one more thing to you first…" Zabuza said with a smile.

"Mmm Anything you want, do anything and everything." Haku said as he closed his eyes and moaned. "I wish it was my birthday everyday…" He giggled.

Zabuza took one of the feathers and rubbed it gently along Haku's arms then now his sides, down his legs and then up his legs again. Then he ran it over his back and then now on his ass, he went back and forth on his butt with the feather as Haku let out moans of pleasure. Zabuza grabbed the wipe and then gently hit Haku's ass. As the hits kept going it got a bit harder, Haku moaned louder as the pain felt good. Did it ever feel good, is all he could think.

Zabuza finally undid the hand cuffs and then got a surprise. Haku's member was as hard as possible.

"Was it good?" Zabuza asked as he felt Haku's member.

"OH GOD YES! Zabuza stop…no don't mm oh god your gonna make me…" Haku said as he moaned passionately.

Haku then pushed Zabuza down on the bed and pulled down his undies.

"Turn on your stomach my turn to wipe ya!" Haku said holding the wipe in his hands.

"Mm Yeah!"

Zabuza turned on his back and then Haku started to wipe Zabuza's ass friskily. Zabuza let out a few moans and scream of pleasure as the wipe hit his ass. But then…

"Haku I love you so much…" Zabuza said between moans.

Haku stopped and then uncuffed Zabuza. He jumped on the bed and then turned Zabuza again looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him. They kiss was tense and hot. Then Haku got on his knees and faced Zabuza.

"I can't take it any more fuck me!"

Zabuza grabbed Haku's hips aggressively and then slid in. He pumped harder and faster as the enjoyment became almost to much to handle but Zabuza keep going. He wrapped his hands around Haku's member and began to rub. Haku moaned like crazy as the strokes got shorter and faster.

"Oh GOD I'm gonna…I'm gonna…OH GOD HAKU….I LOVE YOU!" Zabuza said as he reached his peck. But he didn't stop rubbing Haku. Haku moaned and then cummed.

"OH ZABUZA…OH GOD THAT WAS GOOD!"

They both were exhausted so they laid on the bed and then Haku grabbed Zabuza's hand.

"What is it Haku?" Zabuza asked as he faced Haku.

"I love you too…" Hkau said "…and well…"

"What?"

"Marry me."

Zabuza looked at Haku in a lost for words.


End file.
